


If I was born as a blackthorn tree I'd wanna be felled by you, held by you, fuel the pyre of your enemies

by imadetheline



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, except Will has hannibal there to hold him, just an excuse for me to project anxiety and exhaustion and being touch starved onto Will, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadetheline/pseuds/imadetheline
Summary: He observes as Will’s eyes dart from one side of the screen to the other as he pauses to reread a section of text, sometimes mouthing a line out loud. Hannibal watches how his lips form the words and he wants to kiss them. He knows Will would just swat him away so he restrains himself. For now at least.Or: Will is stressed and Hannibal knows exactly how to calm him down (no smut just fluff)
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	If I was born as a blackthorn tree I'd wanna be felled by you, held by you, fuel the pyre of your enemies

**Author's Note:**

> title from NFWMB by Hozier
> 
> Just something very short and fluffy that I wanted to write. just imagine they were boyfriends in season 1. don't ask me why Winston is at hannibal's house idk. I wrote this and didn't look back so who knows what's there. hope you enjoy!

Will’s knee is jumping up and down almost imperceptibly quickly, but Hannibal, ever detail-oriented, can’t focus on his book when he catches sight of it across from him. Will hasn’t seemed to notice, his eyes tracing over something on the computer screen resting on his lap, even though the computer is shaking with the tremors of his movements. The light in the room is dim, with only Hannibal’s lamp on his side table casting warm light over his armchair. Will’s glasses reflect the harsh, icy light of his laptop screen.

Hannibal sighs quietly and sets his books down gently on the side table, pulling the chain on the light until it blinks into darkness. He stands, brushing invisible dust from his sweater, and crosses to the couch where Will’s stressing. Winston perks his head up from his snoozing on the couch, gaze tracing his steps, but Will doesn’t even blink. 

He stops before Will and brushes his fingers across the distracted man’s still shaking knee. He immediately jumps, his eyes darting around the room before the tension eases when he meets Hannibal’s eyes. He blinks, trying to adjust to the semi darkness, and brings a hand up to rub at his eyes hidden behind his glasses. “Sorry, guess I was distracted,” he says sheepishly, dropping his eyes back to the computer screen and squinting as he tries to read through the harsh light. 

“I could tell,” Hannibal smiles ruefully and his hand moves to the top of the computer, slowly pushing it down. 

Will whines softly and catches it with his hand, “I just need to finish this.” He gazes at Hannibal pleadingly. Hannibal glances at Winston on the other side of the couch and it’s the same face. He sighs and drops his hand. Will grins.

“You need sleep, Will,” he comments, turning away to move Winston farther down so he can sit next in between them on the couch. It’s old and lumpy in places as he settles down. It’s also covered in dog hair, he notices with disdain.

“I’ll sleep when I’m dead,” Will replies, not looking up, as his knee starts bouncing again. 

Hannibal glares at it, a sign of his failure to shelter Will’s well being, “Don’t tempt me,” he mutters under his breath. Will lets out a loud laugh and the room seems brighter. 

Hannibal grins and leans over to look at Will’s screen. He blinks through the blinding light that’s surely ruining Will’s eyes. It’s some report that Jack’s surely asked Will to do in one night that would take any sane person a week. Anger towards Jack is always smoldering in the back of his head, but as he glances at Will’s face and sees the dark circles under his eyes and the feverish tap of his fingers on the keys and his knee rising and falling in a blur, the fire is reignited and he wants to run a blade across Jack’s throat, feel the blood slide through his fingers. Will seems to sense his train of thought, as he always does, because he grins and nudges Hannibal’s head hovering over his shoulder with his own, his dark curls tickling Hannibal’s nose until he leans back a few inches.

Will continues typing, but Hannibal no longer watches the words appear on the screen. He observes as Will’s eyes dart from one side of the screen to the other as he pauses to reread a section, sometimes mouthing a line out loud. Hannibal watches how his lips form the words and he wants to kiss them. He knows Will would just swat him away so he restrains himself. 

They stay there like that until the room is swathed in darkness except the haunting light of the computer which casts their shadows as disfigured monsters on the room behind them. Will’s hitting the backspace button far more than he was an hour ago and he has to stop occasionally and rub at his eyes. Hannibal decides enough is enough. Will won’t stop and he knows nothing he can say will persuade him to close the computer, but it’s a good thing he doesn’t need words when Will’s like this. 

He grins softly and reaches up to thread his hand into Will’s curls. They’re soft as he runs his fingers through them, nails ghosting over Will’s scalp. Will’s fingers fall slack on the keyboard a moment later, leaving silence to fill the emptiness as he closes his eyes and leans into Hannibal’s hand. His knee stops its movement a silent moment later.

Hannibal can’t help the quiet smile that steals across his features at Will’s easy trust in him. Will hums and mumbles a soft “I know what you’re doing.”

Hannibal’s grin grows, but his fingers don’t stop. “It appears to be working, does it not?” Will doesn’t answer just hums and drops his head to Hannibal’s shoulder, yawning loudly. Hannibal lets his other hand drift towards the open computer and pull it from his slack grip, shutting it and setting it next to Winston on his left. Will whines as it leaves his lap but doesn’t make a move to retrieve it, only turns farther into Hannibal, burying his nose in his neck. 

Hannibal chuckles and Will swats at his stomach, mumbling something about ‘smug boyfriends’ that’s lost to the fabric of Hannibal’s sweater. “What was that?” Hannibal says sweetly. He can feel Will’s eye roll through his clothes and he smiles again.

Will turns his head to the side slightly so his mouth is partially uncovered and he grumbles, “You’ve clearly one this one so why don’t you carry me to bed.” He lifts his chin to glance at Hannibal, who’s staring down at him, love written across his face, despite the awkward angle.

He shakes his head but he’s still smiling as he stands, ignoring Will’s whine at his absence, and turns swiftly to scoop him up in his arms. Will immediately wraps his arms around Hannibal’s neck and turns his head into Hannibal’s chest as if to breathe him in. It’s as if he were made to fit right in Hannibal’s grasp. Maybe he is.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked it leave a comment. They make my day! Seriously I love reading them so please leave me one cause they motivate me to write more! if you guys have ideas for other one-shots send me an ask on tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imadetheline) or just yell about stuff with me. I also have another tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/soithinkicanwrite) for all my writing stuff and one [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/madness-shared-by-two) for everything hannibal. Thanks for reading!


End file.
